Not Another Naruto Fanfic
by kunoichihyuuga
Summary: Begins with Naruto trying to get a tattoo and escalades from there. Very AU, main paring is Naruto and Hinata. Read and Review. Genre is mostly romance, but many others as well.
1. Chapter 1

Kunoichi Hyuuga is back with another one. This is obviously AU. The main pairings are Naruto and Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura, and others. This is just an idea that popped into my head after reading several cool tattoo/piercing stories. I, myself, am planning to get a lot of them when I'm a little bit older and wiser.

Disclaimer: 9 4-15 14-15-20 15-23-14 14-1-18-21-20-15. (_ _o __t o_n __r__t_.) fill in the blanks!

Not Another Naruto Fanfic: Chapter One

"Please!"

"For the last time no! You're just a teenager and I do not want you defiling your body more than you've already have."

"Oh come on dad! Mom, help me!"

"Honey, think about it. Remember when we were young going to college and you got one right on your—"

"Baby, remember when we promised never to speak about those times, and this is exactly my point! I was young and foolish and I didn't know any better. I'm glad my father spoke cough-beat-cough some sense in me and made me get rid of it."

"Wait so what is that supposed to mean? I have one and you never bothered to tell your parents about me getting one. And what about all those nights when you lick me there and tell me how frisky—"

"_Honey_, our son is standing right in front of us."

"Oh ahem, but back to the point, you never told me you were ashamed of it before, oh just because I'm your wife, it doesn't matter? I say that's bull!"

"Baby, I was and will never be ashamed of it. I just think that on some people at such a young age should not get one; they're just going to regret it in the end."

"Oh really now, we were about his age when we got one and I never regretted it since! Were you lying to me all this time about how young and sexy I looked?"

"Baby, you're taking it all out of proportion! You know I'll always think you are young and sexy! Ohm come give me a kiss!"

Naruto could've sat their all day listening to his dad trying to console his mom, but he took his last chance at getting permission when he saw his mother wink at him while holding his dad's head back with one hand as he tried to kiss her. "So dad is that a yes?"

"Yeah, yeah Naruto whatever, but don't come crying to me when you start getting all these diseases because you wish to violate you're body. One condition though, I do not want to see another one on your beautiful face, or you die." Minato said matter of factly.

Naruto rolled his eyes before ginning broadly and tackling his dad. "Oh thanks daddy! You don't know how much this means to me!"

"Naruto, get off! You're not as young as you used to be you know!"

"Hello?"

"Hey babe, my dad finally said yes."

"Oh that's great! Let me call up Sakura and Sasuke. When were you thinking of going?"

"I was thinking tomorrow after classes, but I don't know if I can wait till then. I'm not going to be able to concentrate all day tomorrow."

"Oh well you know you got to keep up those grades or you wont be able to get that motorcycle you've always wanted."

"True, true, but I'll try. Well you call them up and I'll see you in about 20 minutes."

"Alright, but get here quick, I don't know if _I _can wait much longer."

"Growl, I swear you're such a closet perve, but that's what I love about you."

"I thought you said you loved me because I am a great cook?"

"Oh, yeah that too."

"I swear you're such a dork, albeit a cute one, but that's what I love about you. Baby I'll call you back alright, I got to call Sakura and Sasuke."

"Alright fine, I love you."

"I love you more."

"Nope, I love you more."

"What? No way, I love you morester."

"That's not even a word, but that just goes to show you that I love you more and that's final. Bye!"

"Naru-!"

* * *

At Konoha high school where hundreds of kids go to learn and frolic, Naruto can be seen in the cafeteria surrounded by his friends. It was a huge cafeteria that had round tables instead of rectangular ones, and looked like a mall food court with food booths along two of the walls across each other.

He was sitting between Hinata and Sasuke, with Hinata on his right followed by the rest of his friends. They were laughing and joking about Mrs. Mitarashi's newly wrecked science class because of one blonde's genius-turn-disaster lab project, resulting in said blonde's beating. "I never knew Anko could get that red before! I think she's got you beat Hinata! But, I give you props Naruto; that was awesome." Kiba said loudly.

Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck then winced as he remembered the beating he took after the little stunt he did. "I just hope she doesn't relay this back to my parents, or I'm going to be in more trouble than it's worth."

"Why? It's not like you cared before. Should've thought twice, I say."

"Thanks Ino," Naruto said sarcastically, "but today's special, right Hinata!" Naruto grinned widely, making the whisker tattoos on his face stretch even more, while hugging Hinata's shoulder to his side.

"Yep, Naruto can finally get another tattoo without going behind his parents back again. We all know what happened last time when he did."

Everyone shuddered as they remembered the red-headed and blonde-headed demons who call themselves Naruto's parents.

"Oh, that's cool. Hey, we should make an outing of it!" Ino, always looking for a way to party, suggested.

"Sorry Ino, but we already made plans for it to be today, and it's only going to be Me, Sasuke, Hinata, and of course, Naruto. Ha!"

"Whatever forehead, we could all just go now and skip the last two classes; we all have electives left anyways. So I say lets do it!"

"Pig! But we already had-!"

"It's alright Sakura, I don't mind, do you Sasuke or Hinata?"

"No that's fine. The more, the merrier." Hinata voiced. Sasuke hnned.

"Well I guess that settles it, in a few minutes after lunch we'll all head out! Take that forehead!" Ino took every opportunity to get her rival/best friend back ever since the pink head had snatched Sasuke out of her grasp.

The bell for the end of lunch rang and the big group started to head out. The school was huge and consisted of a congregation of buildings that face each other and a wide field in the middle of it that looks like a huge park. The recreational building and the gym were located out of the circle of buildings with the sports field right next to it.

They had to follow one of the many trails across the wide field to get to the school parking lot without getting seen by one of the many administrators who love to chew out students for skipping and/or violating the school rules.

Naruto, being Naruto, knew a way to get through all this with a huge group and without getting caught, in the simplest way; out the back door in the kitchen of the cafeteria and around the gym building that had a path to the soccer field. From there they just had to jump the gate where the school cameras blind spot missed them.

Well, maybe not that simple, but simple for him.

They finally made it to the parking lot, managing to look as conspicuous, yes conspicuous, as they possibly could. It's not like they were ninjas or anything. They all took their individual cars, or went with someone they came with to school and revved it out of there.

Red, green, black, orange, pink, yellow, blue, silver, and purple cars sped out of the parking lot so no one would notice anyone leaving the student parking.

Miraculously no one was there to catch them, but that doesn't mean to say a lone camera didn't catch them on tape.

If you figured out the easy code at the top, put it in your reviews! If my little sister can solve it, you can too. First one to tell me the answer gets brownie points! Oh yeah, review and tell me if you like it or to correct my horrible grammar.


	2. Chapter 2

Kunoichi is back with the new chapter, hope you guys enjoy. Thanks for the reviews. Brownie Points go to **my IQ is 186** for solving the code last in the last chapter!

Disclaimer: Instead of a disclaimer, how about I give you guys a pick up line? Here it goes: **You remind me of Pokemon. I just wanna piccachu. lol.** (Pick at you…) **;)** …**: \**. Give me some feedback for better pick up lines.

Not Another Naruto Story: Chapter Two

Around a corner, in a deep, dark place with trees surrounding was a lone police car. Of course the officer inside the car had to be sleeping on a nice windy day like this. He was the typical young rookie. Too bad he didn't get enough sleep last night from going out with his girlfriend until early this morning. It's not like he was going to see any action. Most teens that could drive should be at school, learning, and almost all the adults in Konoha city were at work, so why should he bother?

He was just snoozing away, with a donut in his mouth and a newspaper article covering his face and aviator sunglasses, as he had his chair lain back all the way to lay down; it was a miracle he didn't drop his coffee cup that was still in his hand.

So he didn't hear the zooming colorful cars coming around the corner until it was a couple hundred feet away from his cop car and didn't see anything due to the newspaper over his head. He shot up as he was frantically trying to get his wits back together, he threw down the newspaper and dropped his coffee on his lap and lifted his sunglasses in time to see these too fast too furious Tokyo style cars race past him covering the six-lane highway. You don't see that everyday in Konoha.

He was so shocked, it never occurred to him to care about his spilt coffee, to start his car or to put on his siren to stop them. With wide eyes, he clutched his ticket book in one hand and with the other on his sunglasses and dropped back down in a dead faint.

The gang had their windows down; some have mustangs that could drop the top. They were laughing, whooping, and hollering down the highway as they raced one another. Naruto paused when he thought he saw a police car around the corner, being the one on the far right lane, but continued as nothing happened for a few moments. Those few moments cost him his lead as his babe and Neji sped past him.

He schooled his face and stopped playing around. Putting it in the fifth gear he raced towards them, totally surpassing the others and was finally head to head with Hinata in the lead. He put his goofy grin back into place and winked at her through the window. She saw this and growled at him.

Thinking quickly, she sped up a little bit more and swerved in front of him. He widened his eyes at her bold move and smirked. "So she wants to play it like that, huh?"

He tried swerving in the lane next to him, not worrying about the others; they were far behind, but she just swerved with him. He swerved again to the far left, but again, she swerved with him. He tried it again to the right this time, but yet again, she swerved with him. Thinking hard on what to do, he slowed down a little and pulled away.

Hinata had a confused look on her face as she saw him slow down. She thought he was done racing but quickly scratched that thought. This was Naruto she was talking about; he had to be up to something. So keeping up with her fast speed, she was the first to see the exit approaching, conveniently right next to the tattoo store. It was a sharp turn, but she knew she could make it if she drifted smooth enough.

Naruto didn't fail to see the sharp bend too and smirked as he thought of his genius plan. He quickly changed gears into the fastest gear **(idk what gear it could be; the fastest one I know is the fifth gear…)** and drifted.

Now their friends weren't far behind them and were soon drifting along with them. Naruto felt the rush of the adrenaline and couldn't help but let out a silent laugh as he controlled the car, forgetting about the race for a second, not for long though. He was soon close enough to Hinata to put his plan in action.

He feigned to the right because now she was in the far right lane and he was right next to her. She was startled when his car came dangerously close to her side and hesitated to speed up. That hesitation finally cost her lead to Naruto. He laughed he smiled smugly at her when he caught her eye, and she glowered at him. She will _not_ lose.

Finally the right turn for the store opening came into view and she took her chance. She did the same maneuver on him and they were head to head once again. It was definitely epic as they tried to pull ahead of the other…

Turns out it was tie.

Naruto got out of his car still feeling the chills and adrenaline rush of the race and saw Hinata do the same. Their hair was wind tossed, their skin was flushed, and they were both breathing hard. He quickly strode over to her and held her in his arms as he kissed the crap out of her. She had her hands tangled up in his golden locks. He had his on the small of her back and the other on her car.

That's the scene their friends drove up on. They all got out of the car still yelling and laughing, but Hinata and Naruto didn't pay them any mind. Finally Neji, still irked from losing, though not showing it, coughed really loudly and they broke apart for the much needed air. Their foreheads were together now as his smirk brushed across her lips.

They broke apart, but he held her hand and she encircled his upper arm with hers as they lead the way into the small black store they knew to be the tattoo parlor.

They entered the tattoo parlor and their noses were hit was the scent of alcohol and air freshener. There was a guy they didn't recognize leaning against the table reading a magazine on dirt bikes and sharks, for some strange reason. They could clearly see the serious sleeves and breastplate tattoos on the big buff guy. He was tall and dark skinned and had dreads that were currently braided into rows. He was wearing a blue tank top and baggy black khakis. When he looked up at the group he smiled wide and they could see his sharks like rows of teeth. 

Suddenly Naruto was more scared than he thought at getting this tattoo, despite already going through this once, as the guy smiled predatorily at them. He stood straight and cracked his knuckles and neck loudly. Simultaneously, everyone in the large group gulped. "So," He said in a deep smug voice, "who's here for some tattoos?"

Sorry for the long part about the racing cars. I don't know where it came from. This was mostly a filler chapter and to hold you guys off for next week or maybe sooner. Read and Review. Again, correct me if you spot any of my horrible grammar. Remember to get back to me with more pick up lines!

KH out…


End file.
